My Gift is My Song
by BlueberryPapercuts
Summary: "Pansy Parkinson," he said, now stepping down from the platform, weaving through the tables towards her. "That night, during the Yule Ball. You've become the most beautiful thing to me. I knew, that at that moment... I fell in love with you."


**BBPC's ****Note :D ****Well, ****this ****would ****be ****my ****first ****shot ****at ****writing ****a ****Ron/Pansy ****fic. ****My ****first ****fanfic ****as ****well. ****The ****idea ****came ****to ****me ****after ****hearing ****'Your ****Song' ****by ****Sir ****Elton ****John, ****so ****I ****decided ****to ****have ****a ****song ****fic ****written ****for ****this ****two ****people. ****I ****think ****this ****suits ****them ****because ****Ron ****belongs ****to ****a ****not ****wealthy ****family, ****while ****Pansy ****is ****the ****opposite. ****Though ****not ****many ****people ****ship ****this ****pair, ****I ****hope ****you'll ****like ****this ****:D ****EWE ****format, ****btw.**

**I ****AM ****NOT ****GOOD ****AT ****BEING ****EMOTIONAL. ****Haha, ****nonetheless... ****I ****am ****trying ****:D**

**PS: ****I ****dedicate ****this ****to ****my ****mates ****here ****in ****fanfiction****:) ****Rhiose, ****fancyacupoftea, ****psychoticphoenix, ****and ****Jake ****Voltaire!****:) ****Do ****check ****out ****their ****fics. They're lovely.**

**Now, ****now. ****Read ****on!****:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Miss ****Jo ****Rowling ****owns ****Harry ****Potter, ****and ****Sir ****Elton ****John ****owns ****'Your****Song'****:3**

* * *

><p>The last note resonated in the room.<p>

"So, how did I do?" Ron asked nervously.

Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Hermione said, "That was splendid, Ron. I reckon you're ready for tonight. More than, actually."

His shoulders visibly relaxed, then he gave her a smile, "Thanks, Mione. I don't know what I would do without you."

"The pleasure's mine," she said, returning the smile. "Good luck then. You better wing it."

Ron stood up from the piano, and reached for his cloak. "I hope everything goes according to plan."

"It will. Now you better get going. You don't wanna be late." Hermione said, ushering her best friend towards the door.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Ron said as he hugged Hermione goodbye. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Take care."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Pansy smoothed down her dress, looking at herself in front of the mirror. Her hair had been carefully permed so that it framed her face nicely. The make-up done to her accentuated her cheeks and the eye-shadow brought out the color of her eyes. Her apple red dress fit her perfectly. She smiled at her reflection, feeling very pleased at the way she looked. <em>I'm <em>_sure __Ron __will __love __this __too._ She was nervous about tonight's dinner, albeit she shouldn't be for they've done this countless times already. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

A blonde head poked in. "Hello Pans."

"Draco," Pansy turned to see her best friend swagger into the room. "I thought you already left with Blaise."

"And not see you off?" Draco snorted, and sat on her bed, taking in the image of Pansy. "Fat chance. Besides, he knows I'll be here. You look lovely by the way."

The former Slytherin blushed. "Thank you."

The flaxen-haired boy stood up, took her hand and placed it on his arm, "So Miss Parkinson, are you ready?"

Pansy smiled at him, "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Off we go then."

* * *

><p>After the war, many people had been surprised by when Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley announced that they were an item. Most of them didn't like the idea of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together, but the others didn't mind at all.<p>

The two thirds of the Golden Trio didn't believe it at first, but after hearing Ron tell them their story, they were convinced that he was sincere and really passionate for his feelings for Pansy.

The Slytherins thought that it was a facade. It was absurd, really. Pansy and Ron? Was it the Apocalypse? But when Ron defended Pansy against them, they realized that he really loves her. Draco pondered on this. He appreciated the fight the Weasel put up for Pansy. He then thought that it she will be safe with Weasley. It was enough assurance that his best friend would be loved and really cared for.

Their relationship and publicity paved the way to the much-awaited House Unity. Since then, the other Houses weren't afraid to go out with people they fancy from another House. Soon, various sorts of couples bloomed. Even their Head boy and Head girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, discovered that their feelings were mutual. Not many people were shocked, they were even looking forward to the day that the two would get together; their attraction was _way_ obvious.

After their graduation, they all stayed together just the same: Ron and Pansy, Draco and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and the all the others. The biggest surprise of all was Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe.

Today, however, is one special day for Ron Weasley. Today, he will be proposing to Pansy Parkinson. After six years of being in love with her, he is finally going to ask for her hand in marriage.

It was very nerve-wracking for him, but with a little help from his best friends and family, he believes that he'll be able to do it.

He arrived early at the restaurant where he set up a special dinner for him and his girlfriend. The view from the table was breathtaking. It shows the new magical village nearby overlooking the starry blanket reflected from the huge gulf. The moon was also out today, casting a silver illumination in all the things it touches. Everything was beautiful.

The chimes of the restaurant alerted him of her arrival. His eyes traveled over to where she currently stood, handing the doorman her cloak. She was gorgeous. Feeling his eyes on her, Pansy looked up to meet her boyfriend's blue gaze. She walked over to him and was engulfed in his warm embrace.

"Hello, love. You look beautiful tonight." Ron said into her hair.

Pansy moved from the hug to see Ron, "You don't look so bad yourself," she tugged at his clothing pieces, and smiled playfully, "A bow tie, eh?"

He chuckled and took a hold of her hand. "Shush. Let's go to our table."

After seating Pansy in her chair, Ron whispered in her ear, "I hope you'll like this."

"I'm sure I will." She said, after giving him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled and went to the stage where a piano now sits.

* * *

><p>He started off with a string of notes.<p>

It was the most beautiful thing she ever heard.

_He __can __play __music? _Pansy said to herself. This was the first time that she heard him play.

Ron looked at her in the eye, and then she heard him sing.

* * *

><p><strong>"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside,"<strong>

**"I'm not one of those who can easily hide,"**

_It __all __started __in __fourth __year, __during __the __Yule __Ball. __You __looked __beautiful __that __night. __Harry __thought __I __was __bummed __out __because __I __didn't __get __to __have __Hermione __as __my __partner. __Well... __He __was __wrong. __I __wanted __to __dance __with __you __then._

_I __didn't __know __that __he __noticed __the __subtle __looks __I __gave __you __after __that. __Was __I __that __obvious?_

_I __confided __in __him, __telling __him __of __this __feeling __in __my __gut __that __I __have __whenever __I __see __you __or __I'm __with __you._

**"I don't have much money but girl if I did,"**

**"I'd buy a big house where we both could live,"**

_We __both __know __that __I'm __not __rich. __You, __Malfoy __and __your __friends __used __to __rub __it __off __me __whenever __you __got __the __chance. __It __stings __every __time __you __do __that, __but __thank __Merlin __for __the __day __it __stopped._

_Do __you __still __remember? __Well, __of __course __you __would. __That __was __the __time __when __I __told __you __I __liked __you. __I __found __it __odd __that __I __realized __from __then __on __that __you've __stopped __insulting __my __family __status; __only __to __find __out __the __reason __in __the __next __few __hours: __You __liked __me __back._

**"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no,"**

**"Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show,"**

_Potions. __It's __a __subject __you __and __I __know __I __can __flunk __with __my __eyes __closed. __Good __thing __you've __got __a __penchant __for __it._

_But __it's __also __the __only __time __where __I __could __spend __time __with __you. __Sometimes, __I __wish __that __we __have __double __Potions __more __often, __but __I __know __that's __the __same __as __wishing __an __early __death __from __Snape._

_I'm __sorry __if __I __got __stuff __in __your __robes __sometimes... __Fine, __often. __It's __a __pathetic __excuse __to __be __closer __to __you. __To __hold __your __hands. __But __believe __me, __it's __an __accident __most __of __the __time._

_Thank __you __for __bearing __with __me. __Thank __you __for __that __hug __in __Sixth __year. __I __still __don't __know __why __you __gave __it __to __me __though._

**"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do,"**

_You __know __I __can't __afford __all __the __things __that __you __like. __You __tell __me __that __it's __alright, __but __I __still __see __that __longing __look __in __your __eyes._

_You __punched __me __when __I __gave __you __the __turquoise __necklace __you __kept __visiting __during __our __secret __Hogsmeade __dates. __I __knew __you __liked __it __judging __by __how __radiant __you __were __when __you __smiled._

_Then __you __kissed __me._

**"My gift is my song and this one's for you,"**

_I __love __you, __Pansy __Parkinson._

**"And you can tell everybody this is your song,"**

**"It may be quite simple but now that it's done,"**

**"I hope you don't mind,"**

**"I hope you don't mind that I put down in words,"**

**"How wonderful life is while you're in the world."**

* * *

><p>Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks by the time the last part of Ron's song ended. Everyone in the restaurant clapped.<p>

Every memory they had seemed to play along with the song. All the while that he was playing, he was looking at her as though telling her everything.

It was the sweetest thing that was done for her.

Pansy was confused on why Ron wasn't going back to her yet. _Is __he __a __part __of __the __entertainment __for __tonight?_ She looked in front quizzically when Ron tool out his wand and cast the _Sonorus_ spell.

"Pansy Parkinson," he said, now stepping down from the platform, weaving through the tables towards her. "That night, during the Yule Ball. You've become the most beautiful thing to me. I knew," he was before her now. "That at that moment... I fell in love with you."

Pansy's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening to her now. _Oh __Merlin, __is __he...?_

He took her hand in his, relishing the satiny feel of her skin against his. "I cannot bear to think a life without you. I will always be here for you; to make you happy and keep you safe," Ron pulled out a tiny red velvet box and opened it to reveal the tiny, glittering ring.

She gasped. _It's __beautiful_, Pansy thought. This was his mother's ring. Now it was hers.

All around them, aww's were heard.

"I love you, Pansy. Will you marry me?"

The former Slytherin looked at her Gryffindor, and then looked up and scanned the crowd. All of them were egging her to say _Yes_. To her surprise, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, and almost all her school mates were there, seated at different tables.

Her gaze returned to the person she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. She hugged him.

"Yes."

And they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>BBPC's <strong>**Note****:D **What do you think? :) Let me know!

Thanks you lot!


End file.
